gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
'The EITC Lord' Issue 5
News Section War on Lord Redbeard Several nights prior to this issue's release, Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard engaged in an all-out sea battle with Pearson Wright and his Spanish allies. The sea battle was hard, until Wright's forces were pressed onto the beaches of Isla de la Avaricia. Distress calls were sent from both sides, as forces began to waver. Viceroyalty Co. joined the Spaniards, in order to finalize a deal, while English privateers joined up with the East India Trading Company. Carlos Bonoparte, a French general, then granted the EITC access to the armada, for the time being. However, sadly, the EITC was pressed back onto Ile d'Etable de Porc where they made camp for the night. The next morning, the French tried to force them from their camp. The EITC refused, and war began. After the French followed the Hungarians, and then the Germans. Spain, needless to say, was already at war. Viceroyalty Co. soon followed, and formed what we have found out as the Anti-Samuel Alliance of Nations. What will the future hold? Lord Cad Bane's Death On March 29, the missing Lord Cad Bane's body was found floating adrift near Raven's Cove. Lord Goldtimbers, who was on scene at the discovery, reported that there were bullet wounds in his back. The body was stored in a coffin, and was then sent to Kingshead, where Lord Cad Bane was buried. For more information on Lord Cad Bane, go to Lord Cad Bane. To read our tribute to Lord Cad Bane, go to 'The EITC Lord' Tribute: Lord Cad Bane. Visit 'The EITC Lord' Breaking News to here about Cad Bane being found! EITC Fashion EITC Best Dressed Award This week, the winners of 'The EITC Best Dressed Award' goes to our two newest recruits: John Macbatten, and Hannah Bluefeather! Latest From London Tea Prices Still on Rise! Due to the increased robbery of our treasure fleets, tea prices are still on rise. What measly pirates call "plundering" is hammering London's known supply lines. Less practical supply lines have been used, and all test runs have passed. "War Isn't Necessary!" Early after the creation of the Anti-Samuel Alliance of Nations (see above), the king proclaimed that there will be no war necessary on the EITC. He did state though, his supplies will be given to EITC if necessary. Advertisements Help the Co. Republic Recently after the death of Lord Cad Bane, his guild, the Co. Republic, fell apart. Many members have lost contacts with the EITC, or have been captured. Please donate any time you can to helping get these members to some stable EITC guilds. Remember, we are one! Disregard, Lord Cad Bane has been found alive. Q&A Q: Who caused the death of Lord Cad Bane? A: We are not certain, but we believe it is a new group of assassins in the Caribbean. We can confirm it was not Captain Leon. Q: Is it true Lord Cad Bane is back? A: Yes, yes it is. Category:Newspapers Category:'The EITC Lord' Category:POTCO